Caliber
by lunarchild62
Summary: The boys find themselves adopted by a furry buddy.


Authors note: I don't know what possessed me to write this story. I guess I was in a goofy mood and wanted to write something that wasn't too heavy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them mores the pity. I promise to put them back where I found them but I can't promise what condition they will be in when I get through with them.

**SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnS**

"Jesus Christ!" Dean shouted as he swerved and pulled over to the side of the road. Driving down an Illinois hwy, his attention was suddenly diverted to something in the back seat of his car.

"What? What?" Sam asked as he hung on to the dashboard while Dean came to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell is that?" Dean demanded as he turned around and looked behind him. Sam turned around as well as was surprised to see a dog sitting in the middle of Dean's back seat. Grinning Sam turned back to Dean.

"It's a dog Dean, you know, canine, mans best friend." He said laughing at Dean's reaction.

"Damn it Sam I know what it is, what the hell is it doing the back seat of my car?" He asked jumping out and opening up the back door. Right away the stray jumped out and landed next to Dean, looking up at him with his tongue hanging out.

"Someone must have put him in there." Sam offered an explanation but really he didn't know how the dog got in Dean's car.

"You did this right Sammy. You waited till my back was turned and then let this damn mutt inside my car., didn't you" Dean was pissed that his brother would do such a thing.

"Dean I promised I did not let him inside your car. We just spent the whole day together dude. When did I have a chance to sneak back here and let a dog in your car? You must have left the car unlocked." Sam said throwing up his hands in innocently.

"Well we're not keeping him so you'd better take him around to your side before he gets hit by a car. Just take him into the woods and let him go." Dean walked over to the side of the road and waited for Sam to get out of the car. The dog followed Dean with a keen interest as Sam climbed out and came over to pet the dog.

"Jesus Sammy don't do that, it'll never leave if you keep petting it like that." Dean said annoyed at his little brother.

"Oh come on Dean it's cute." Sam said running his hands on the now prone dog's belly.

"You call that cute. It's what, god I can't even tell what breed it is its hair is so matted. It's got half a tail and its one ear looks like it was bitten off. I think its fur is brown but who can tell under all this mess. This dog has seen better days Sammy. I bet its owner was trying to get rid of it by sticking it in my car." Dean watched as Sam continued to rub the dog's belly. All of a sudden the dog leapt up and ran over to Dean with it's tongue hanging out begging to be petted.

"See Dean he likes you too." Sam said amused as Dean tentatively reached down to stroke the dogs head.

"I don't care if he likes me Sammy, we can't keep a dog, and you know it. Hell we can barely feed ourselves some days let alone a dog, and how is he gonna last all day long in a hot black car. You know as well as I do, that half the motels we stay at don't allow dogs. If you think we're gonna start sleeping in the car again, well….you'll be out here all by yourself cuz I'll have a nice comfy bed." Dean's voice said no but his hands continued to pet the dog head telling Sam yes.

Sensing Dean's hesitation the dog sat back on its hind legs and lifted up a paw, tilting its head to one side to give Dean the saddest most pathetic look he had ever seen on a dog.

"Oh gees not you too." He said looking down at the begging dog, feeling his reserve beginning to give way. He knelt down and petted the dogs head again as the dog jumped up and started licking him.

"It's bad enough when I get the puppy dog eyes from my brother but now you have to pull that crap too."

"Dean even if we don't keep him, we just can't leave him here on the side of the road. Let's just take him to the nearest town and drop him off at the local dog pound." Sam said watching as his brother got up and brush loose dog hair and mud from his jeans. Taking a deep breath Dean looked back at Sam before looking down at the mutt with the matted fur giving him the pathetic look again.

"Okay, okay, I can't handle getting it from both of you. He can come with us, but only until the next town. We find the local dog pound and drop him off, do you hear me Sammy, only until the next town." Dean said finally giving in to two pairs of puppy dog eyes.

"Great!" Sam said turning around to open the back door his side of the car. The dog gave a quick yelp before jumping in behind Sam and settling in on the bench seat."

"Aw damn it Sammy, he's gonna get dog hair and mud all over the back seat of my car." Dean said leaning in watching chunks of mud land on his leather seats.

"So we put a blanket back there. Here throw me the keys I'm sure we have one in the trunk." Sam said holding up his hands to catch Dean's car keys. Still annoyed Dean threw the keys at Sammy and climbed into the front seat stewing. Glancing in the mirror he saw the dog look back at him and just started to shake his head.

"Well boy, you're here now but don't get too comfortable." He said smirking to himself. A minute later Sam came back with a blanket and laid it over the back seat. Climbing back up on the seat the dog settled down and promptly went to sleep.

An hour later he was still asleep when the boys pulled into the first town they came to. Driving around they stopped at a local business for directions to the local dog pound only to be told there wasn't one nearby. Exasperated Dean decided they would keep driving until they found a town that could take the mutt off their hands. 4 hours and 3 towns later, exhausted they finally pulled over for the night at the first motel they found. While Dean was off getting them a room, Sam took the dog for a quick walk so he could take care of his business for the evening. As Dean headed back to the car he could see Sam and the dog rough housing in the parking lot. He wasn't sure who looked more ridiculous, his shaggy haired brother, or the muddy pooch.

"Remember Sammy he's sleeps out here tonight." Dean said opening up their motel room. Damn if the dog didn't run into the room and jump on the first bed as soon as Dean had the door open.

"Damn it Sammy, that's it, that's your bed for the night." he said as the dog settled in to the middle of the bed. Laughing at his brother, Sam dropped his duffle bag and motioned for the dog to get down off the bed. Immediately the dog complied much to Dean's amazement.

"Wow I wish _you_ were so obedient little brother." He said as he dropped his own bag and flopped down on the other bed. "Now see if you can get him to take a bath before you let him back up on your bed."

"No problem, come on boy." Sam said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah this I've got to see" Dean said shaking his head knowing how much dogs hate to take a bath. It only took a few minutes when Dean began to hear the water running, the dog yelping, and Sammy swearing all at the same time. Sounds of a struggle came from the bathroom as Sam tried desperately to get a semi wet shaggy, muddy dog into the tub. Finally after much struggle and more than a few loud swear words, a wet, clean, and shiny dog immerged from the bathroom. Leaning up, Dean burst out laughing as his equally wet and somewhat muddier brother also emerged.

"Don't say it Dean…." he said scowling at his laughing brother. "I mean it, don't say it. Damn it, now _I _have to take a shower."

"Don't forget to rinse out the tub first little brother. I don't even want to know what kind of ring is around the tub after this fiasco." Dean said still laughing as he laid back down. "Better get new sheets too, cuz I think yours are full of wet dog."

Sam looked over and saw the wet dog now nestled into the middle of his bed again.

"Son of a bitch." Sam said as he grabbed clean clothing and slammed the bathroom door shut again.

The next morning Dean woke up as usual forgetting about the dog in their mist that is until he accidentally stepped on it walking to the bathroom. Suddenly the room was filled with cries from the frightened dog and even more swearing from Sam who was rudely awaken by the ruckus. Tossing a pillow at his brother Sam rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Damn it Dean I know you hate him but did you have to try and kill him so early in the morning. Some of us are trying to sleep here." Sam muttered from under his folded arms.

"Well maybe if a certain animal wasn't already under foot I wouldn't feel the need to kill him first thing in the morning." Dean said throwing the pillow back at his brother. He headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and found the dog waiting for him by the door, tail wagging, tongue hanging out as soon as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh sure, now I guess you want to go out, eh boy?" he said opening up the door and peaking out to make sure there weren't any other early risers to see the dog leaving the room.

"Go get us some coffee." Sam called out from under the returned pillow. Dean just stood there shaking his head, sending wicked glares at his brother.

"Go get us some coffee. What am I now your servant?" Still he grabbed his motel room key and walked down the road to the diner at the corner. Seeing Dean leave, the dog came running up and proceeded to follow him as he made his way down the street.

"No way dude, you're gonna have to stay back at the motel room. I can't have you roaming about, people might think you're a stray." He said to the dog suddenly realizing that he _was_ a stray. Laughing to himself he looked at the dog and was met with the most intense stare he had ever gotten from an animal.

"Okay, okay you win, but I'm telling you the first dog pound we see, you're getting dropped off, do you hear me?" he said as he reached down to rub the dogs head. Walking on, Dean stopped and turned around as the dog stayed behind watching him leave. "Well are you coming or not, dude?" Leaping forward the dog quickly caught up with him and stayed with him the whole way there and back.

Sam was still in bed when Dean returned a few minutes later with coffee and half dozen sausage/egg breakfast sandwiches. Sitting down at the table Dean began eating his breakfast as the dog laid at his feat, occasionally looking up to see if Dean would drop him a scrap or two. Looking over to see if his brother was watching, Dean dropped a piece of sausage on the floor and smiled as the dog quickly at up.

"Gees Dean, I bathed it, you're feeding it, so I guess it's staying right?" Sam said as he rolled over on his side and watched the dog eat the sausage with a few quick chews. Looking sheepish, Dean looked down at the dog.

"He and I have a deal worked out. He gets to stay but only until we find a place to leave him." Dean said dropping another piece of sausage down to the dog. "Better hurry it up Sammy or our furry buddy here is gonna eat your breakfast for you."

Rubbing his eyes Sam stumbled to the table and took a quick sip of his coffee. Dean slid over a breakfast sandwich across the table to Sam who quickly began stuffing it in his mouth.

"Dnt u thk we'd betr giv him a nam sinc he's stayin." Sam said as he chewed his sandwich.

"Jesus Sammy, the dog has better manners than you." Dean said giving his brother a disgusted look.

"This from a man who chewed his toenails when he was a teenager." Sam said after he swallowed.

"Hey it only happened a few times and only because we didn't have any scissors." Dean said defending himself. "I don't know, what do you think would be a good name for our furry buddy here."

"I don't know we could name him after Dad." Sam said jokingly. Dean shot him a look and started to laugh.

"I don't think I want to be heard calling the dog 'son of a bitch.' Here 'son of a bitch' dinner time. That's a good boy, 'son of a bitch' get in the car now." As soon as Dean said it Sammy almost started to choke on his food as he bent over laughing.

"No he needs a real name, you know, somehow tied in to our last name I think." Dean said looking the dog over trying to come up with an appropriate name.

"What like, 'rifle' or 'sure shot', 'caliber'……Sam just started throwing out names not believing for an instant one of them would hit the bulls eye with Dean.

"Caliber, hey I like that one. Besides he sure can run like a bullet." He said reaching down to bet the dog seeing the dog react to his new name.

"Caliber it is." Sam said as he watched Dean play with their new dog.

**The end**


End file.
